Terreur sur huit pattes
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Les Archanges sont les armes absolues du Paradis. Rien ne leur fait peur... ou peut-être que si. Ou comment Michel et Lucifer perdent toute crédibilité aux yeux de Raphaël.


**Terreur sur huit pattes**

« Explique-moi pourquoi » pesta Michel, « à chaque fois que j'essaie de me livrer à une activité un tant soit peu artistique, ça finit en désastre ? »

Raphaël, affalé sans complexe sur le canapé, leva les yeux vers son frère aîné, lequel considérait d'un œil noir une espèce de petit tas de glaise.

« Très joli, ton dinosaure » lança le guérisseur.

Le Prince des Archanges foudroya du regard son cadet qui ne broncha pas.

« C'est sensé être un _lion_ » cracha-t-il.

Raphaël haussa un sourcil.

« Au risque de te prendre à rebrousse-plume, mon très honoré frère, aucun ange n'ira confondre de près ou de loin ton œuvre avec un félidé. »

« Je sais ! » explosa Michel. « Tout le monde n'a _pas _la chance d'être une brodeuse émérite ! »

Ce disant, il louchait sur les longues mains brunes du guérisseur, lequel était occupé à décorer une couverture d'une frise de tétramorphes au point de croix.

« Michel » soupira l'Archange brun, « personne ne te demande de la finesse. Pour découper un adversaire en fines rondelles, il est juste nécessaire d'avoir de la force physique. Mais pour suturer une plaie, mieux vaut un peu plus de subtilité. »

Les ailes bronze orangées de l'Aîné des Anges s'affaissèrent.

« Pardon » lâcha-t-il. « C'est juste que parfois… c'est si _frustrant _d'être limité par son rôle. »

« Franchement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains » grinça son cadet. « Toi, tu n'es confronté qu'à du sang ou au _pire _du venin. Moi, il faut que je _mette les mains _dans le vomi et la merde. »

Michel tiqua. En dépit de son usage régulier d'un langage châtié – raffiné même – Raphaël n'hésitait pas à appeler un chat un chat et à employer des vulgarités pour accentuer ses paroles.

Il fut distrait de ses pensées par un hurlement perçant. La voix de Lucifer.

Les deux Archanges échangèrent un bref coup d'œil avant de tout laisser tomber et de foncer vers la chambre de leur frère.

* * *

Avantage toujours sous-estimé de la téléportation, on ne perdait qu'un millième de seconde peu importe la longueur du trajet.

Lucifer s'était à peine mis à hurler que Michel et Raphaël apparaissaient juste devant la porte de sa chambre, leurs dagues sorties et prêtes à l'usage.

La porte fut quasiment projetée hors de ses gonds lorsque l'Étoile du Matin au dernier degré de la panique se rua dehors, tombant dans les bras du guérisseur.

« Lucifer ! Que s'est-il passé ? » voulut savoir le Protecteur du Paradis.

L'Archange aux ailes noires leva sur son aîné un regard affolé.

« Le-le-le b-bureau » bafouilla-t-il. « E-e-elle est des-dessus ! »

Michel resserra sa prise sur son couteau, composa son masque le plus _archangélique _et pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas martial.

Le cri suraigu qu'il poussa trois secondes plus tard gâcha – un tout petit peu – l'effet. Le Prince des Archanges ressortit en trombe et courut rejoindre Lucifer qui se planquait derrière Raphaël comme un nouveau-né derrière son gardien.

« Quelle HORREUR ! » s'écria-t-il, les plumes hérissées dans tous les sens.

Le guérisseur sentit une sueur froide au creux de son estomac. Il leva sa dague devant lui, inspira un grand coup et entra.

Lorsque son regard tomba sur le bureau, il envisagea avec beaucoup de sérieux de renier tout lien de parenté avec ses deux frères.

« Vraiment » soupira-t-il. « CA ? »

« Non mais tu l'as bien vue ? » s'insurgea Lucifer. « Cette… monstruosité a jailli de nulle part ! Pendant que je relisais mes dossiers ! »

« Si même le Paradis n'est plus protégé de ces choses, nous sommes perdus » gémit l'Aîné des Anges.

Raphaël souffla d'exaspération tout en étendant le bras pour recueillir l'araignée au creux de sa paume.

« Vous me faites pitié » grinça le guérisseur. « Michel, tu affrontes les Léviathans sans même broncher, et tu te fais dessus pour un malheureux arachnide ? »

« Ce truc a des pattes PARTOUT ! » protesta Michel. « Des pattes qui GIGOTENT ! »

« Les Léviathans ont des DARDS VENIMEUX ! »

« Une araignée, ça te mord pendant que tu dors ! » intervint Lucifer. « Au moins, un Léviathan te pique pendant que tu es conscient ! »

Raphaël secoua la tête.

« Vous me faites honte, tous les deux. Est-ce que les pauvres petits archangeounets veulent que maman Raph leur fasse un bisou pour chasser la peur ? »

« Rigole » grinça l'Étoile du Matin, « rigole tant que tu v – EH ! Ne t'approche pas avec cette chose dans la main ! »

« Tu te rends ridicule » lâcha le guérisseur en sortant de la chambre. « Cette araignée ne va pas te sauter dessus pour te dévorer les yeux. »

« Comment tu peux laisser cette créature te ramper dessus ? » frissonna Michel, qui se cramponnait à son cadet immédiat comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Raphaël agita les ailes et considéra l'arachnide qui se déplaçait à présent sur le dos de sa main brune.

« Je peux écraser cette araignée par une simple pensée » répondit le troisième Archange. « Par contre, elle est tout à fait incapable de se défendre face à moi. Et tu voudrais que j'en aie peur ? »

Lucifer planta ses yeux jaunes dans les yeux marron de son cadet.

« Tu ne pourrais pas être _normal _pour une fois ? » râla-t-il. « Personne à part toi n'aime les araignées ! Demande au premier qui passe ! »

« Dites, qu'est-ce qui vous prend de faire autant de potin ? » interrogea une voix aigüe. « On vous entend jusque dehors ! »

La grâce de Michel tournoya sur elle-même.

« Oh, Gabriel. Pardon pour le bruit. »

Mais le benjamin des Archanges avait déjà trouvé un autre centre d'intérêt.

« Oh, Raph, qu'est-ce que tu as sur la main ? C'est un insecte ? »

« Confusion typique » soupira le guérisseur en montrant l'araignée à son petit frère. « Mais l'araignée est un arachnide. Les insectes ont six pattes, pas huit… »

« Eh, t'as vu ? » commenta le Messager d'un ton excité. « Elle est rouge et jaune ! Pour une fois que j'en trouve une qui n'est pas beige ! »

L'air dégoûté de Lucifer était véritablement quelque chose à voir.

« Magnifique » grommela l'Étoile du Matin. « Un autre dingue de trucs ignobles. Michel, tu viens ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, Gabriel regarda partir ses deux aînés.

« Ils se sont levés de quel pied, ce matin ? » demanda-t-il au seul de ses grands frères qui était toujours là.

Raphaël haussa une épaule avec un sourire en coin.

« Ils viennent seulement de perdre un pari. Tu connais un endroit où on pourrait relâcher l'araignée ? »

Ces mots déclenchèrent une moue de chien trempé chez Gabriel.

« Oh, s'il te plaît ! Je peux pas la garder ? Je jure que j'y ferais attention ! Je l'appellerais Gypsy et je la mettrais dans une petite boîte et je lui donnerais des mouches et… »

« Et rien du tout, Gaby » fit gentiment le guérisseur. « Tu aimerais qu'on te mette dans une boîte en carton, toi ? »

Le petit Archange fit la moue.

« …Non. »

« Tu vois ! Allez, on y va. »

Gabriel renifla puis suivit son frère qui s'éloignait dans le couloir.

**Pour le nom de l'araignée, j'avais en tête la comptine : "C'est l'araignée Gypsy qui monte à la gouttière..." Quelqu'un d'autre la connaît ?**


End file.
